


Spirit Bonds

by Agora



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirit Blossom (League of Legends), BDSM, Bondage, Demonic Possession, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, spirit blossom boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agora/pseuds/Agora
Summary: Stuck between the realm of the living and dead, Yone is trying to figure out the origins of azakana mask that is bound to his soul. He suddenly meets Thresh, who takes interest in helping Yone face his demons by forming a spirit bond...
Relationships: Thresh/Yasuo/Yone, Thresh/Yone (League of Legends), Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Spirit Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfiction in like 10? years. Lmao y'all I can't believe I'm here writing this in 2020, but here ya go.  
> Also FYI next chapter (if I get to it) is Yasuo/Yone & Yasuo/Yone/Thresh

“…You may deserve death, but not by my hand”

Yasuo lowered his head, refusing to look at the glowing being standing before him. “Then there is nothing left for me in Iona…”

“Even the wind has a path brother…”

The next thing he knew, Yone was gone in a flurry of cherry blossom petals. Yasuo swallowed. He hadn’t seen his brother in years, if that figure even was his brother. There were so many things he should’ve said, things he wanted to ask, to make up for lost time. He was angry that Yone was acting just like his former self, speaking cryptically and acting so righteous in his refusal to seek revenge. Yasuo was expecting to die by his brother’s blade, it would only even things out, wouldn’t it? So why did Yone refuse to kill him? Yasuo felt he had always lived in his older brother’s shadow, never amounting to anything. His brother was supposed to be the successor, until Yasuo killed him. That demon of his past had followed him forever, so it was only a matter of time before he met his fate as a wanted murderer. He was only delaying the inevitable by wandering the lands, Yasuo knew he had no home to go back to.  
He clenched his teeth to choke back the anger and guilt climbing up his throat.

“Farewell, Yone.”

He was angry at himself. Angry for letting Yone slip through his fingers once again, and angry that he couldn’t express himself, to tell Yone the truth about that night, when their Elder Souma was murdered. Yasuo chose to leave his post that night to join the battlefield, leaving his master defenseless. Souma’s death only pointed back to Yasuo, who was found guilty regardless. Even if he didn’t kill his Elder, he abandoned him, leaving him vulnerable to attack. If he hadn’t let his impatience get the best of him, Souma would still be alive. And Yone wouldn’t have confronted him that night… It was all his own fault. Yasuo clenched his teeth, his inner turmoil haunted him relentlessly. But everyone’s assumptions of his character were right: he was a murderer. He killed his own brother in cold blood, and for that, Yasuo felt tremendous guilt.

He knew that Yone blamed himself for Yasuo’s own shortcomings, which Yone ended up paying for with his own life. A part of him was relieved to see his older brother again, but clearly his spirit was restless, fused with some sort of dark being that Yasuo wasn’t even sure of himself. Was he even human? The thought weighed even heavier on his conscious. Perhaps Yone’s spirit was suffering, being consumed by demonic forces. If that were the case, then Yasuo felt even more guilty. His brother couldn’t even rest peacefully because of him. Perhaps Yone was here as a reminder of his sins, tormenting him endlessly. Yasuo raked his fingers through his pulled back hair, sweeping back stray bangs.

Yasuo did what he had always done before—he fled. He jogged through the forest, without a particular destination in sight. He needed to escape this place and his feelings, for it was all too overwhelming. He replayed their interaction in his head. How could Yone speak to him almost… forgivingly? He didn’t deserve forgiveness. Surely Yone must still be angry at him, and rightfully so, otherwise he wouldn’t have left like that. Yasuo took in a large breath of the cool forest air. He secretly hoped their paths would cross once again, but he couldn’t bring himself to chase after him. Yone probably hated him and chasing after him like a dog would only result in further rejection. So Yasuo retreated, tail between his legs, perhaps to find a sake bar to drown out his sorrows.

* * *

  
Yone peered down at his brother, perched on a tree branch, hidden amongst the shadows of the forest. Yasuo’s brow was furrowed. He looked confused, angry, and perhaps a twinge of sadness glazed over his eyes. Yasuo looked as if he were about to say something, but he simply bid Yone farewell before slumping off into the darkness. Yone blinked, and the glowing trails of demons he drowned out for his brother returned into his vision. That was the price he paid for his existence, bearing the mask of an azakana. It was a strange existence, one that Yone did not understand himself. He lived simultaneously in the spirit realm, as a being perhaps not living, but not quite dead. A sad smile glimpsed across his face. If only his brother knew how lost he felt too. But with a bitter heart, he knew he couldn’t trust Yasuo, much less himself.

What was he?

He felt a dark power that stirred within him, and it taunted him. The power within him gravitated itself towards Yasuo during their interaction, but Yone refused to get too close. Poisonous thoughts dripped down into his consciousness, perhaps it was the azakana, or maybe it was his own unresolved anger. He wanted blood. A desire for Yasuo’s flesh and soul. But he couldn’t bring himself to kill Yasuo in revenge. He was a noble swordsman by nature, and it wouldn’t make him any better than the demon that held his soul in its grasp. Moreover, he feared that the demon inside his mask would eventually consume him. Yone knew he had to find himself, and could not be brought down by Yasuo, his own personal demon of the past. Yasuo always tested his limits, and would only bring out his darkness, Yone was sure of it. Yone used to be the protector, the diligent one, and everything else that Yasuo wasn’t. He prided himself on that, yet somehow, he was the one who fell to his brother’s blade. For that reason, he couldn’t slip back into his old identity, for now he wore a new mask, a result of his brother’s betrayal. He knew he couldn’t face his younger brother until he figured out what he was and could discern where the burning desire for vengeance was coming from. He needed the name of the mask. Perhaps if he found himself, Yone could finally have peace and forgive his brother. After all, they were connected by blood, and Yone wasn’t sure if he wanted to exist without him.

Yone was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as the spirits roaming the forest began wailing and screeching. His eyes darted around the forest, as the souls began to flee behind distant trees, leaving behind red wisps of spirit energy. Yone cursed under his breath. He knew that he had overextended his stay in the forest.

An ominous voice boomed within the darkness of the forest

_Are you lost, my child?_

The hairs on Yone’s neck stood up, and he instinctively clenched his muscles. There it was again, that taunting voice. It had been following him, hunting him ever since he awoke in this realm. The voice was sadistic, and permeated everything around him, with no discernable source. It preyed on his fears, somehow always knowing his state of unrest. Yone had tried to stifle his emotions, however it is impossible in the spirit world to fully suppress one’s own energy trails. Thus, the voice was inescapable, feeding on the trails of Yone’s uncertainty and shattered identity.

_You are afraid…_

Yone huffed and leapt to a neighboring tree branch, in attempt to escape the voice.

_You can’t outrun me forever, my child._

The voice seemed to be carried in the wind as it traveled, stirring up the fallen cherry blossom petals. Yone danced through the trees, gracefully, as if ignoring the dark presence that was chasing him. He refused to acknowledge the voice, and always managed to escape it after their encounters. Yone continued darting through the forest.

_You long for something, don’t you?_

The voice was suddenly closer, almost as if it were right in front of him.

Yone froze, his heart beating in his throat. His eyes scanned the forest, expecting the being to reveal itself.

_I can help you, so why do you run from me?_

For once, Yone finally spoke to the voice, “how can you be so certain?”

Before he could finish his inquiry, a scythe shot out, wrapping itself and its chains around Yone. The blade of the hook hit his abdomen, piercing his pale skin. As soon as the pain registered, it was too late, and Yone was already bound by the shackles, unable to move. Blood began to bloom across the white bandages that wrapped his lower thorax. Suddenly the chain was yanked from behind, and Yone choked as he was pulled into the darkness. Yone closed his eyes and struggled to take a deep breath. The cold chains pressed against his rising bare chest. He wouldn’t allow himself to lose face, even now. After a second yank, Yone found himself falling backwards into an embrace of green light. Large arms wrapped around his body, over the chains that bound him, shattering any possibility of escape. Yone struggled to breathe while he was pulled into the body of his pursuer, hard armor digging into his bare back, as he was enveloped by a cold green glow.

“My child…” the voice purred. Cool ghostly air tickled the back of Yone’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

The voice continued maliciously, “I have smelled your fear for so long, and now I finally have you.”

Yone did not respond.

“You poor lost soul,” a skeletal claw trailed up the chains that wrapped Yone’s chest.

_Clink._

“I know what you want…”

_Clink. Clink._

“...and I can help you find it.” Bony fingers slid underneath a chain-link, gliding across the skin of Yone’s pec, leaving goosebumps in their trace. A cool tingle ran down Yone’s spine, and Yone couldn’t help but shudder.

The spirit chuckled, “so you feel it too?”

Yone pressed his lips together. There is a unique connection that happens when two spirits meet, a trading of energy of sorts. He always felt it when fighting the lower demons, but the energy was much dimmer compared to the dark waves that were now crashing around him. A second claw-like hand curiously reached down and wiped the blood from Yone’s wound. Otherworldly power flowed from the hand, sending a jolt of dark energy that seemed to rip through Yone’s spiritual being. Yone’s felt all the muscles in his body contract, and he bit his lip to stifle a wince.  
“Your mask carries your darkness, Yone. Let me help fix you,” the spirit chided, lifting its hand coated in his blood to its face.

Yone’s eyes widened under his mask, the purple glow intensifying. The mask… perhaps he knows of the curse… Yone could hear the spirit licking his blood greedily off those clawed fingers. Yone’s heart raced, as he struggled to find words, grasping at the multitude of thoughts swirling around in his head. But could he trust the words of such a ghost holding him captive?

Bony fingers climbed up his neck, proceeding to tuck a piece of Yone’s dark hair behind his ear. The more the ghost touched him, the more his body felt weak. The ghostly energy seemed to envelop his own spirit, tingling the nerve endings throughout his body. The feeling made him want to run away. Not that he was scared, but because he was afraid of what it had awoken within himself. There was darkness in Yone’s soul, either from the azakana or his own personal desire for blood, making the spirit of his captor seem so attractive. Regardless, the swordsman was determined to hold onto the last shred of his humanity. He struggled against the chains, but they were only pulled tighter.

“Who are you?” Yone managed to choke out.

“Thresh,” the undead being purred in his ear. His voice was deep and seductive, but dangerous, laced with sadism and malice, “I collect lost souls such as yours.”

Yone held his breath as Thresh’s claw crept down his neck, grasping his shoulder. His other hand still remained on Yone’s chest, cupping his pectoral muscle with sharp fingers.

“Let me calm your restless spirit,” Thresh breathed into his ear.

His voice was now so warm and promising. Yone figured he didn’t have much of a choice in compliance, as he was being held prisoner by the chain warden. He closed his eyes as a skeletal hand slid over his shoulder blade, massaging the muscle. Thresh’s claws were unforgiving and stony, but it felt nice to be touched after roaming Ionia alone for so long, slaying demons in the dark of night, in towns Yone knew he could not stay. His stomach burned under Thresh’s touch, as if absorbing his ghostly energy, sending jolts of energy that climbed up to his chest. Yone was wary of the spirit’s motivations, but at the same time, he curiously wanted more. The novel sensation of being so close to such a strong spiritual presence sent shivers down his spine.

Perhaps this ghost could help him, Yone entertained the thought. Thresh was an old spirit, and seemingly knowledgeable. Moreover, Yone was curious about the spirit’s energy that drew him in. It was dark but seemed so welcoming and nurturing, and for a second, Yone wanted to be consumed by it.

Yone let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. Thresh’s other hand on his chest was making one last swipe over his muscles, grazing over his nipples. The chain warden pulled Yone closer into his chest, the bones of his armor once again sinking into Yone’s back. His other hand fell from Yone’s shoulder blade, and suddenly, the once taught chains fell to the ground. Before Yone could think of escaping, Thresh was suddenly in front of him, lifting a glowing green lantern as if it were a peace offering. Yone reflexively reached for the hilt of his sword, as he glared into Thresh’s empty eye sockets.

Thresh chuckled, the bones in his jaw clacking, his flaming skull wavering in the night air.

“Take the lantern, if you wish to know about the demons that plague you…”

The lantern was full of screaming souls, but Yone’s inner darkness was oddly attracted to the cursed energy of the object. Yone’s stomach fluttered and his whole body shivered with anticipation. He pressed his lips together, before casting his head to the side, as if scoffing at the ridiculous idea of grabbing the man’s lantern. Yone reminded himself that he was a well-trained swordsman and could not give in so easily to such curious temptations.

“Let me satisfy… your soul,” Thresh drawled, as Yone watched the green flames of his spirit flicker.

Yone held his breath, as the ghost’s words burned in the pit of his stomach, He eyed the lantern, unsure of what it would entail. His eyes darted around to the surrounding forest shrouded in darkness. He could make a run for it if he wanted…But the draw of Thresh’s ghostly spirit left him with an odd feeling of desire and curiosity. He was willing to engage in this risky tango with the chain warden if it meant relieving him of his inner demons. Any knowledge he could gain regarding his identity would be worth it. He decided he would follow the ghost but would hold his guard in case he needed to escape. He cleared his throat, one hand on the hilt of his sword, and reached a bandaged hand towards the lantern.

Everything in his vision faded into a green mist, as Yone felt the physical world around him disappear. A blinding white light flashed before him. Yone closed his eyes, then blinked, when he felt he was on solid ground. His vision was blurred, but he felt warm sunlight on his skin, in contrast to the moonlit forest he came from.

An unfamiliar hand grabbed his, “come this way my child,” pulling Yone along, causing him to stumble through what looked like a garden.

Yone rubbed his eyes with his other hand and blinked. His mask was gone. He startled and withdrew his hand from the stranger to bring it up to his face. Where was he? Yone knew his mask could never be removed, so how could it possibly---? As his vision returned and he blinked up at the stranger—no—Thresh? Yone could not mistake the energy emitted from the man in front of him. Thresh was in a humanoid form, donning a beautiful white robe and dark blue hakama tied at his waist. A small white jacket covered his shoulders, but was otherwise left open, exposing a pale muscular chest. Thresh grinned wickedly, his pointed ears were perked, and his eyes lit up pink. The purple horns that stood out of his long hair were glowing.

Yone took a breath of cool misty air and scanned his surroundings. They stood in a Japanese garden, surrounded by a forest of cypress trees, shrouded in white fog. He suddenly felt dizzy, and brought a hand up, clutching his head, where the mask was now absent.

Laughter suddenly filled his head.

Yone’s eyes flickered purple.

 _It appears we’re on equal footing once again,_ the azakana shrieked, seeming to have awoken from the silent confines of the mask.

Yone clenched his teeth, bringing himself back to consciousness. 

“My mask…the azakana…” Yone remarked, regaining his stoic demeanor, “what is this realm?”

Thresh hummed, staring at him curiously, “The Spirit Realm, little one.”

Yone stared blankly off into the distance, focused on keeping the demon within him at bay.

Thresh continued, “Ah, I don’t believe you have much experience in this state, as you’ve been trapped between the two worlds, the enigma that you are.”

A light breeze lifted a flurry of cherry blossom petals into the air.

“Here, all spirits exist in some form, and as I’m sure you’re aware, has allowed the demon of your mask to resurface,” Thresh mused. “How interesting… it is still bound to you.”

Yone raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed, an expression he’d unconsciously adopted from his brother.

Thresh reached out a blue hand that emitted a luminescent glow from black and blue veins of spiritual energy which wrapped all the way up his forearm.“Come,” He beckoned, and Yone reluctantly grasped his hand. It was surprisingly soft, and almost human, but it was still cold with claw-like fingers.

“Good boy,” Thresh turned, his long purple hair whipping behind him, seemingly oblivious to the blush that spread across Yone’s cheeks.

Thresh continued walking, practically dragging Yone behind him. They walked through the garden, along a winding stone path. They walked in silence across red bridges that overlooked koi ponds and strolled past immaculate zen gardens adorned with rocks and succulents. Blue and purple plants that Yone had never seen before grew alongside the path they walked. Cherry blossom trees hung overhead, against a backdrop of cypress trees. Cherry blossom petals seemingly snowed from the sky, dancing in the soft breeze.

The pair approached the base of an ancient staircase that trailed up a forested hill, of which sat a red pagoda temple looming over the gardens. Yone swallowed and couldn’t help but wonder his fate. His stomach twisted, but again an invisible force seemed to push him closer to Thresh. The pair walked up the mossy steps to the base of the temple. A bamboo fountain greeted them, poured streams of water into a small basin. Yone caught a glimpse of his reflection and paused. His mask was absent, as well as the scar that lined his face. His long black hair had turned white, to complement elegant white robes. Yone cautiously lifted a hand to his face. He had always avoided looking at his reflection in his previous state, afraid of looking into the eyes of his red azakana mask. Yone glanced back at his reflection in disbelief. He looked younger, and his gaze was soft, it reminded him of his youth, before he and Yasuo gave each other those scars…

“A beautiful soul you are,” Thresh observed, lingering so closely that Yone could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

Startled, Yone reflexively brought his hand to the hilt of his sword.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, I’d hate to have to add you to my collection,” Thresh grinned with sharp teeth, as his nails tapped against his lantern.

Yone sighed. Under different circumstances he would have drawn his blades against the purple-haired demon, but he needed whatever information the chain warden held from him in his clawed fingers.

Suddenly, Thresh prodded him with his hook, further reminding Yone that he was at his mercy. The blade pressed against his back and pushed him towards the looming temple door.  
Yone cautiously slid the door open, Thresh following close behind him. The room was spacious, and nearly empty aside from a small wooden table and matching liquor cabinet against the wall. Large cushions made of expensive patterned fabrics lay out on the tatami floor.Yone turned to look at Thresh, uncertain of where to go, only to see the ghost shrugging off his jacket, revealing his toned figure, although the jacket didn’t leave much to the imagination as it was.

Yone looked away, his brow furrowed, “how is this supposed to help?”

Thresh’s pink eyes darkened, “don’t you understand the spirit bond my darling…?” He reached out, pushing Yone against the wall with his larger figure.

Instantly, Yone felt a rush, a crack of electricity, permeate his entire being. He felt the same spiritual energy from earlier, washing over his body, dark, and unwavering. Yone’s pale cheeks were dusted with a rosy blush as he looked up at Thresh. Above his toned abs sat large pecs, bulging from wide shoulders. His collarbone was deep-set, holding prominent neck muscles that Yone tracked up to his sharp jawline. Despite being in a humanoid form, Thresh was still very much intimidating and larger than his own figure, causing Yone to tense up under his predatory gaze.

Thresh continued, his dainty claws pushing the top half of Yone’s robe open, exposing pale skin, “powerful beings such as us, as I’m sure you’ve felt, can create a spirit bond, unlike any bond humankind could experience.”

Yone felt cool air against his chest as it was exposed, causing his nipples to harden. He shrunk further under the chain warden’s sadistic gaze.

Thresh could feel Yone’s spirit energy retract.

“By mutually trading _and_ accepting spiritual energy…”Thresh smirked, stepping closer into Yone’s space, “through various means…"

His sharp teeth were pronounced as he spoke. Yone couldn’t help but look at his menacingly curled lips and sharp jawline, now that they were in such close proximity.

“If a balance is reached, one may see into the extent of the other’s soul, revealing the fullness of your being, including your demons…”

Yone blinked in attempt to clear his head. With Thresh so close to him again, he felt the electricity growing between their bodies.

Grabbing at his thoughts, Yone managed to speak, avoiding the chain warden’s eyes. “W-why… like this? Surely we could have meditated instead?”

  
“This is faster,” Thresh purred, grabbing Yone’s waist, maliciously sending a wave of energy through the other man’s body. Yone felt his entire body contract. He would’ve crumpled to the ground if not for Thresh’s claws holding him in place.

Thresh grinned, bearing his sharp teeth like an animal, pushing his pelvis against Yone’s, as he held his waist. The delicate swordsman’s eyes widened, as his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. Pressed up against the wall, there was no escape, as Yone felt heat radiating in his pelvis. He was certain that Thresh could feel his growing bulge underneath his robes.

“But why… are you helping me?” Yone managed to speak in between breaths, attempting to keep his composure. He could feel the azakana was excitedly trying to claw its way back to the surface.

“I get to indulge myself in such a rarity,” the words slipped so eloquently off of Thresh’s tongue, as he ran his hands up Yone’s sides. His cool hands met in the center of the swordsman’s chest, and trailed across the dips of his collarbone, down to his abdomen, his sharp nails gently brushing each ridge of muscle.

“And you, my child,” his voice lowered as he brushed a piece of Yone’s hair behind his ear, leaning closer until his lips pressed against the ear, ”will confront your demons.”

His voice sent shivers down Yone’s spine.

Thresh nibbled his ear with sharp teeth, and Yone suddenly found himself trembling in the chain warden’s arms. The mouth on his ear then kissed, licked, and bit all the way down his neck, as if Thresh was trying to devour him. It set Yone’s skin on fire, and he felt the same magnetism again drawing their spirits closer. It stirred a feeling deep within his stomach, and he could feel it spreading to his groin, but he clenched his fists, trying to suppress the feeling.

 _The power of this one… how enticing…_ The azakana whispered in the back of his mind.

Yone did not want to admit this feeling of desire growing within him, especially for such a wicked being like Thresh. But he felt the darkness in their souls pushing towards one another, as if oil were attempting to intertwine with water. Thresh moved in for a kiss, but Yone turned his head to the side.

Thresh growled, and pulled Yone back in by the waist, “we won’t get very far if you keep hiding yourself from me.” He ground his hips against Yone’s, sending a strong wave of spiritual energy that shook Yone to the core. Yone felt a moan rise in his throat, but he bit his lip, repressing it into a heavy exhale. He felt his dick harden, but the swordsman refused to give in, and lowered his head in embarrassment.

Thresh bared his teeth as Yone’s spiritual energy retreated, “I’ve been exceptionally patient with you Yone, I don’t normally treat other spirits with such generosity.”

Yone swallowed as he anxiously stared up into the chain warden’s darkening eyes.

In a fit of rage, Thresh clawed down Yone’s belts, throwing them aside, before opening his robes and pushing them down onto the floor. Yone stood in shock, wearing just his tights, pressed up against the wall, encircled by his crumpled robes, as the purple haired monster ravaged him.

Thresh grabbed his jaw, forcing Yone to look him in the eye. “You will do as I say,” he spit.

Yone swallowed and nodded, staring into the sadistic pink irises of the man in front of him. Thresh’s spirit energy now was a dark swirling hurricane causing Yone’s own demonic spirit to stir.

Thresh took Yone’s braids in either hand, yanking him down to the floor.

“Do not move.”

Yone made no vocalization of his pain, and simply closed his eyes, as he lay on his back, spread out on the floor, attempting to struggle against the waves of darkness that beckoned his own inner demon. He was afraid, and he could feel both Thresh’s soul and the azakana feeding on it.

Thresh hovered over him, then kneeled in between his legs. Yone watched, his heartbeat in his throat, as Thresh dug his fingers under the waistband of his leggings and ripped them off in one motion. He now lay on the tatami floor, completely exposed. His cock twitched in response to the cold air.

Thresh hummed, staring at down at Yone with his predatory gaze.

He wasted no time by taking Yone into his mouth, causing the swordsman to groan audibly. Yone watched as Thresh tasted him, bobbing his head, swirling and pressing his devilish tongue against the head of his cock. The contact sent a spike of pleasure that ran up his stomach. Yone closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the floor. It felt so good being inside a warm mouth, as he rarely indulged in sexual pleasures, even in his swordsmanship days. The feeling was more intense than Yone remembered, perhaps due to their spiritual connection. Thresh’s ghostly energy was full of desire, washing over his body, and Yone felt himself succumbing to his own spirit’s lusts. He finally cast his pride aside to enjoy the pleasure and cracked open an eye to watch Thresh sucking his dick, bobbing his head lower each time, taking more of him into his mouth. He accidentally made eye contact with the beast; his pink eyes burned right through him.

Fuck, it was too much.

Yone’s hips twitched, causing his cock to hit Thresh in the back of the throat. Thresh growled, sending vibrations down to the base of cock as he angrily furrowed his brow at Yone. He placed one of his claw-like hands on Yone’s pale hipbone, forcing it back down to the floor.

Yone swore those menacing pink eyes could see straight into his soul.

The pleasure of Thresh’s mouth was becoming overwhelming, as he was simultaneously being flooded with the energy of chain warden’s soul. His soul was so dark and cold, yet welcoming, as it enveloped Yone’s own spirit, drinking in his desires.

Yone—no, the azakana wanted more of it.

Yone continued to squirm, and Thresh’s other hand grabbed his leg, his nails digging into his thighs. His nails were sharp, drawing blood, but it only made Yone quiver even more underneath him. Thresh swallowed his cock further into his mouth, until it hit the back of his throat, his nose pushing into his mound of white pubic hair. Thresh pulled his head back up, and quickly went back down, pressing his tongue into the underside of his cock, causing Yone to buck his hips, slamming into the back of Thresh’s throat.

Thresh pulled away, coughing.

“I told you not to move,” Thresh snarled, wiping his mouth.

Yone wanted to whine at the absence of Thresh’s mouth, but he was quickly put into place. Thresh grasped the hook on his belt, yanking out a length of gold chain. Yone quivered anxiously as the links thud against the tatami floor. Thresh wrapped the chains around his wrists and ankles, binding him to the ground using the weight of the hook.

“If you’re not going to be good, I’ll force your spirit bond with me,” Thresh’s expression darkened, and Yone wanted to shrink away in fear of what was to come next.

Thresh untied the rope that held his hakama, allowing it to fall to the floor. His cock was exposed among a mound of trimmed purple hair, already so large despite being at half arousal. Thresh stepped out of his robes, gathering his rope belt. He wound it up, suddenly whipping it at Yone’s chest. It made a low smack, and Yone grimaced. He scrunched his eyes closed as he was hit again by the rope. Smack. Thresh let out a low cackle, before winding back again. Shortly, red marks began blooming across Yone’s pale skin.

Eventually Yone dared to look up at Thresh, like an injured fawn. Thresh had a sadistic look plastered across his face.

“Are you going to be good for me?”

Thresh was grinning, bearing his fangs, and without waiting for him to respond, he struck Yone’s thigh. Yone cried out, and wanted to withdraw his limbs, but the chains would not relinquish their hold, clanking in resistance. Thresh’s eyes glowed as he whipped the other thigh, and Yone cried out once again. His cry was higher pitched than Thresh expected, almost girlish, which made his cock twitch to full erection. Yone’s legs were stinging, and he closed his eyes, awaiting the next strike.

“Good boy.” Thresh purred.

Fortunately for Yone, the next strike never came. Instead, he felt Thresh kneel between his legs. Yone cracked open his eyes and watched as Thresh shifted his weight onto his arms, placing each arm on either side of his body. Thresh lowered his head. He began lapping at Yone’s newly forming bruises, cooling the hot sting. Thresh may be a masochist Yone observed, but he still demonstrates affection towards his captive souls, almost like one does for a pet. There was an odd feeling comfort in this darkness, and Yone let himself slip into it.

Thresh grinned to himself as he felt more of Yone’s soul present. It was red and fiery, despite being so under wraps and reserved. It was electric, with darkness seeping into the flames. The frustrations of his past and the demon that fused with his lost soul were bubbling up to the surface. Thresh couldn’t get enough, drinking in his novel spiritual energy. Thresh moved lower, licking the bruises on either thigh, watching intently as Yone’s penis began to harden once again. Yone squirmed within the confines of the shackles and Thresh felt a rush of desire in Yone’s spirit energy.

“So you’ve decided to participate?” Thresh mused. He moved lower, until he was at the head of his penis, slowly licking down his frenulum towards the base. He moved lower, trailing his tongue across his tight balls. Yone squirmed, raising his hips, and Thresh smirked.

He went lower, until his wet tongue brushed over his pink hole.

Yone threw his head back and gasped. God, it was so dirty. And to be pleasured by another man as such… His remaining thoughts were clouded as Thresh continued to lap circles around his hole, tentatively poking his wetness inside, causing Yone to instinctively clench his thighs.

 _More_.

Yone suddenly snapped out of his haze. The azakana spoke, and Yone struggled to push it away, feeling it vie for control.

Suddenly the sensation of Thresh’s tongue was gone, and Yone startled, the chains clanking in protest. Did the azakana speak aloud just then for Thresh to hear…?

Yone blushed but was grateful to have an opportunity of clarity. He watched as Thresh sat up, reaching for the side table, grabbing a glass vial. He poured rose-smelling oil into his hands. Yone’s breath hitched as he anticipated what was coming next. Was he really doing this?

Yone sucked in a sharp breath, as Thresh worked a finger into his asshole. His finger was cold, and Yone couldn’t help but squeeze his sphincter tighter at the sudden penetration.

“Relax dear,” Thresh chided, and worked his mouth back onto the head of Yone’s cock.

Yone let his head fall back onto the tatami floor and closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Thresh’s mouth, making use of the meditative trainings from his swordsmanship days.  
Thresh added a second finger into his hole, stretching the tight ring of muscle, and Yone ignored the burning stretch for other pleasures. Thresh prodded deeper into his ass, brushing over a firm bundle of tissue. He continued circling the mound with his fingers, as his mouth suctioned around Yone’s cock, sending jolts of pleasure deeply throughout the swordsman’s pelvis. The chains binding Yone’s wrists and ankles clinked as his body shuddered.

Yone felt the demonic spirit of the azukana bleeding back into his consciousness.

He allowed himself to let out a moan, “mmmm…!”

Thresh pulled his mouth off of Yone with a wet pop, and grinned down the delicate man beneath him, as he continued fingering his hole. Yone’s pale skin was flushed, and his wrists bent against the chains as pleasure permeated his body and spirit. The darkness within him had awoken, and he could no longer keep it at bay. It was attracted to Thresh’s soul like a magnet and Yone wanted to experience more of chain warden’s alluring darkness.

Yone’s eyes were glazed over, slightly glowing with a purple hue.

_Yone wanted more._

_The azukana wanted more._

He—it wanted Thresh on top of him, looking down at him with that demonic glare. Thoughts swirled through his head. Thresh inside of him, fucking him so hard, ripping the darkness right out of him…

Yone continued squirming against Thresh’s fingers in attempt to put more pressure on his prostate. His eyelids grew heavy, his eyes had darkened, pupils dilated with lust. He licked his lips, looking up at Thresh, unsure of which desires were his or the azakana’s.

He needed more.

“Do you want more?” Thresh cooed. Yone’s face turned deep red, he wasn’t sure if he said the word aloud again, or if Thresh could read it in his spirit, but he nodded swiftly.

Thresh wasn’t having it, and abruptly withdrew his fingers.

He crept up to Yone’s ear and growled, “Tell me, do you want more?”

Thresh bit his neck, causing Yone to gasp. His deep, demanding voice sent Yone over the edge.

“Yes!” Yone quickly answered. God, he wanted it so badly. He was so horny and Thresh was there to provide for him. His spirit was so dark and delicious, Yone knew he should stay away, but he still wanted more.

Thresh shifted back to kneeling between his legs. He offered a wicked smile, and stood up, without taking his eyes off of Yone. He grabbed his hook off the floor, and quickly wound the chain back in, undoing the loops that bound Yone’s feet to the floor.

Yone sighed in relief, although perhaps much too soon. As the chains around his wrist loosened, Thresh suddenly grabbed his braids, pulling Yone up from laying on his back, to a position his hands and knees.

Yone let out a soft, “Ah!” as tears dripped from his eyes from having his hair pulled.

Thresh growled as he put his foot on Yone’s upper back, pushing Yone into the floor.

Yone's tears dripped onto the tatami floor as he was bowed down onto his elbows in front of Thresh, ass sticking up in the air. He felt so powerless as both Thresh and the azakana loomed over his soul, feeding off of his pain and darkest desires.

Thresh tightened the chains that wrapped Yone’s wrist and dropped his hook to the floor with a thud, once again binding Yone’s hands back down to the floor.

“You want more?” Thresh purred as he stepped around to Yone’s backside, stroking his cock with the rose oil.

“Then beg for it.”

As if Yone couldn’t turn any deeper shade of red, he felt his face flush once again. Thresh was in control, and Yone wanted to completely surrender himself to the chain warden. Thresh would guide his desire. Everything in his being wanted this.

“P-Please…” Yone whimpered, his wrists flexing painfully against the chains that bound him.

“Please…”

“ _fuck me_ ” the azakana growled.

Thresh’s grabbed his hips, sharp nails digging into his pale skin. The head of his dick was already pressing against his entrance. Yone shivered in anticipation as it pushed against his puckered hole, slowly ramming its way inside. Yone’s muscles clenched and his hole burned as it was stretched open, the azakana savoring the pain. The chain warden grabbed Yone’s hips with his claws and began thrusting. Yone felt his cock inch its way in, parting the walls of muscle. Yone turned his head to the side to breathe, as Thresh worked the rest of his penis inside. Hints of pleasure began to creep up, overshadowing the initial pain, as he went deeper, his cock pressed against his prostate. Yone’s eyes fluttered shut as a wave of pleasure swept over him, emanating from deep within his pelvis. His cock throbbed, but he failed to relieve himself, as his hands were still bound under the chains of Thresh’s hook.

Thresh smirked and took Yone’s cock into his hand as he continued thrusting. Yone moaned. The combination felt so good and radiated throughout his entire abdomen. He wanted more and more and wanted to relinquish himself to Thresh and his pleasure. Thresh knew this, and reached for his neck, pressing his fingers on either side of his throat as he fucked into Yone’s body, while jerking him off with the other hand. Yone’s eyes rolled back into his skull as the pressure from Thresh’s hand on his neck made it difficult to breathe.

His vision grew black as the azakana laughed, enveloping him in the darkness.

Yone felt himself falling backwards, as if he was falling outside of his own body and consciousness into blackness. The masked faces of all the demons he’d slain swirled around him, and Yone allowed himself to continue falling, relinquishing all control to them. As he fell deeper, he suddenly saw his brother behind one of the masks.Yone reached out towards the man, “Yas--“ but as he reached out, it was too late, and Yone continued falling down the endless pit.

There was nothing left. Only darkness.

Suddenly, Thresh released the pressure from his throat, and Yone gasped back to life. Stars danced in his vision as his lungs filled with oxygen, sending a rush of pleasure to his brain. As he returned, head lolling to the side, he felt his spirit intertwine with Thresh’s and he was no longer sure which energy was his.

Thresh was still pounding into him while stroking his cock, and Yone moaned as he felt his stomach tighten, pleasure sweeping over his mind. Yone took another breath, feeling the energy of their spirits ebb and flow with each thrust. He shamelessly arched his back into each thrust, as he felt himself slip over the edge, groaning as he came, Thresh continuing to pump his cock, milky cum dribbling down onto the floor.

As he came, his muscles clenched around Thresh. The chain warden began to thrust quickly, enjoying his tight hole. His thrusts soon became erratic, Thresh bent over him, biting his neck with sharp fangs, hard enough to break the skin. He growled against Yone’s neck as he came inside him, filling the delicate man with heat. 

Yone trembled as Thresh rode out his orgasm in a few last shallow thrusts. His muscles ached, and eventually he collapsed underneath the weight of the chain warden. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of fullness and warmth that spread throughout him, as Thresh still remained inside of him. They had a spirit bond, and he could feel Thresh’s unwavering presence, as he drifted into unconsciousness, listening to the sound of Thresh’s heavy breathing.

Yone jolted awake as felt himself moving. If he fell asleep, it must’ve only been for a few minutes.

Thresh had undone the chains, and held Yone in his arms, carrying him to a pile of large cushions that lay spread out of the floor. Thresh stared down at him, his pink gaze much softer now, as he laid Yone down on the cushions. Thresh pushed a piece of hair behind his ear and got down on his hands and knees to plant kisses on the bruises that littered Yone’s body.

Thresh finally raised his head to speak. "I couldn't add it to my collection...” the chain warden sighed, nearly pouted.

Yone watched as the purple-haired man reached to the side and produced a small glass jar.

He removed the lid as he continued speaking, adapting a more serious tone, “the azakana still feeds on your doubts Yone…”

Thresh dipped his fingers into the jar, scooping out a generous amount of clear jelly.

“…but it is not something that _I_ can fix.”

Yone stared up at Thresh, a look of defeat pained across his face. Thresh began rubbing the jelly against Yone’s cuts from their previous interactions, and Yone couldn’t help but hiss at the sting.

“Healing salve,” Thresh smiled, staring down at Yone’s body, carefully massaging it into the patches of discolored skin.

After a moment, Thresh stood, looking down at his handiwork. "You must settle what has been weighing you down if you wish to free yourself of the azakana...”

There was a pause, and Yone could hear the trickling water of the fountain outside.

“...and the answer lies in your past…”

Thresh had a strange look on his face, and Yone struggled to decipher the motivation behind his words. He seemed oddly intrigued, staring across the room as if something interesting had appeared in the corner. But before Yone could think about it further, Thresh walked across the room, gathering his clothes.

“I have to leave my darling, but I will be back with what you need” he purred, pulling on his robes. He threw a silk blanket at Yone. “You must stay here in the temple. There is a tub behind the sliding door, and sake in the cabinet if you wish, although mortal pleasures aren’t of much interest here.”

Yone nodded, exhausted, curling up under the expensive fabrics.


End file.
